herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)
'Dexter '(born March 29, 1986) is a ten-year-old genius boy, who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Laboratory, an animated series that aired on Cartoon Network from 1996-2003. Personality Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister Dee-Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with an accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. Voice He is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh in the show's first second and third seasons and Candi Milo in the show's third and fourth seasons. Appearance Dexter is very short, has red curly hair , semi-circular glasses, a trainglular nose, white lab shirt with a black button, purple gloves, and black boots (and possibly pants). Relationship Dee-Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee-Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Gallery DexSTAR.jpg|DexSTAR Dexter 1.jpg|General Dexter Dexter 2.jpg|"Dee-Dee get out of my laboratory!" Dexter 3.jpg Dexter and Action Hank.jpg|Dexter and Action Hank Dexter and himselves.jpg|Dexter with his future selves vs Mandark Dexter's Family.jpg|Dexter's Family Trivia *Dexter's last name is "McPherson". *In an episode, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in the previous episode "Picture Day", he stated his favorite color was blue. *Dexter's Grandfather also has a secret laboratory. *Dexter's arch-nemesis is Mandark. *Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn, but since he was born around in the end of March, he is actually Aries. *Dexter also appears as one of the main protagonists in Bleedman's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. During this webcomic, he is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original TV counterpart, reasonably because he has been grieving over the death of his beloved sister, Dee-Dee. He also develops a romantic relationship with Blossom, another main protagonist, as the webcomic progresses. *Dexter resembles Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, despite the missile in N. Gin's head. Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Glasses Category:Dexter's Laboratory Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Smart Heroes Category:Technology Lovers Category:Important Category:Eyebeamers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Super Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Punch Time Explosion Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Robot Pilots Category:Cowardly Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Strict Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Weakling Heroes